


New Vettel family 3

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Series: New family [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: New family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625485
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	New Vettel family 3

Sorride alle piccole prima di salutarle, non avevano potuto vedersi questo weekend quindi avevano fatto una videochiamata tramite skype. Il motivo di tale impossibilità stava nel fatto che, lui e Seb, sarebbero dovuti andare a casa di Norbert e Heike Vettel questa sera, venerdì, e da sua madre, Pascale, di domenica, avevano lasciato un giorno buca di mezzo per potersi spostare con calma. Aveva pensato che potesse essere tutto troppo accelerato ma Sebastian aveva chiesto di essere conosciuto e di farsi conoscere a sua volta prima che i giornali parlassero per loro. Ovviamente nessuno dei due credeva davvero che le proprie famiglie avrebbero giudicato l'altro solo vedendoli in tv nelle gare o in qualche articolo sul giornale, ma avevano ritenuto inutile attendere oltre, si amavano, col matrimonio alle spalle non avevano altri motivi per tardare la conoscenza. Doveva ammettere che si sentiva nervoso nel rivedere i genitori di Seb, erano passati un paio di mesi da quando aveva incontrato la coppia al ristorante, da allora non aveva avuto più modo di incontrarli o sentirli, certo Sebastian parlava con loro, rigorosamente in tedesco, al telefono. Nel mentre il suo compagno cercava di spiegare il suo punto di vista, con espressione piuttosto esasperata e toni alti, lui cercava di non dare a vedere il disagio che sentiva, per il sicuro motivo di lite, e di distrarsi come meglio poteva facendo altro. Alla fine accoglieva il compagno con un sorriso e si stringevano a lungo cercando la forza e il conforto l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Chiude il pc ormai spento, le cose dopo il divorzio erano venute fuori piuttosto velocemente, avevano davvero sperato di potersi sentire una coppia come tutte le altre? Si sentiva ingenuo per averci creduto. I motivi per cui la cosa era infattibile erano vari, il primo era che entrambi erano personaggi pubblici quindi in pochissimo tempo tutti avevano saputo del divorzio, ovviamente Hanna non aveva mai concesso interviste o roba simile e nemmeno la famiglia Vettel, tutti avevano preferito restarne fuori dicendo loro di rispettare la loro privacy. Questi rifiuti, purtroppo, non erano bastati a convincere la stampa a demordere, anzi, avevano insistito ancora di più per cercare la "donna" capace di stregare un uomo di famiglia come Sebastian Vettel. Inizialmente aveva parlato col compagno, non voleva metterlo nei guai, gli aveva chiesto se preferiva tornasse a Monaco per qualche tempo fino a che non si fossero calmate le acque, almeno un po'. Alla fine, come gli aveva chiesto Seb, era rimasto, aveva ragione allontanarsi avrebbe solo fatto del male a loro, i giornalisti sarebbero sempre stati pronti alla prima distrazione, si decisero a fare attenzione ma non di perderci il senno a stare a pensarci di continuo. Purtroppo circa due settimane fa la verità era venuta fuori, non avevano avuto modo di accorgersi, era successo tutto d'improvviso. Stavano dormendo quando avevano sentito il cellulare di Sebastian squillare, aveva visto il compagno alzarsi e guardare il display piuttosto preoccupato, era presto, circa le sei del mattino, forse per questo non si aspettava una chiamata da Heike, aveva riconosciuto la sua voce appena il tedesco aveva risposto, stava gridando ma non capiva una sola parola, vedeva solo il proprio compagno impallidire prima di scattare in piedi. Non ci aveva messo molto a coprirsi il necessario e seguirlo a sua volta, lo aveva trovato chino sul portatile e il cellulare abbandonato sul divano, stava squillando nuovamente, era ancora Heike ma Sebastian lo ignorava, qualsiasi cosa stesse leggendo era il motivo, probabilmente aveva bisogno della piena concentrazione per affrontare la cosa. Si era avvicinato cauto a lui poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla vedendolo spostarsi appena di lato per lasciargli leggere, aveva sentito come un pugno allo stomaco, le cattiverie scritte erano peggiori di quello che ci si potesse aspettare, uno dei titoli che non avrebbe mai dimenticato era "LA VERGOGNA DI VETTEL E LECLERC." Scuote la testa cercando di scacciare via quei ricordi, era dura ma si era ripromesso di non dargli peso, da quando amare qualcuno andava considerata una vergogna? Aveva ricevuto un sacco di messaggi di sostegno da parte dei suoi colleghi, anche da tipi come Max dal quale non si aspettava nulla. Accenna un sorriso, solo l'altro ieri aveva parlato coi suoi fratelli, erano fantastici, si dicevano impazienti di conoscere Sebastian e di chiedergli come avesse fatto a lasciare una donna come Hanna per un ranocchio come lui, non se l'era presa, sapeva stavano cercando di farlo sorridere, gli avevano parlato un po' della reazione della madre, avevano detto che voleva parlargli, non sapeva di cosa ma sperava che almeno lei appoggiasse il suo amore. Si sofferma a guardare il giornale del giorno, accenna ancora un sorriso, anche se la gran parte dei giornalisti passavano il loro tempo a schiacciarli con le loro cattiverie, non mancavano le interviste di sostegno anche di ex piloti, colleghi o giornalisti che avevano avuto modo di conoscerli meglio e li sostenevano dicendo che il loro amore sarebbe stato il loro punto di forza ma non mancavano nemmeno i loro più cari fan. Il sostegno, però, più grande e inaspettato era arrivato proprio dal loro team, Mattia li aveva contattati appena possibile, si aspettavano un qualche genere di problema ma non fu così, anzi. Il loro capo aveva detto che per nessun motivo dovevano lasciarsi convincere da quegli incapaci di stare facendo qualcosa di male, l'amore era raro e quanto tale andava sempre protetto. Da quel giorno per ogni attacco della stampa vi era sempre la strenua difesa di Mattia o di uno dei loro ragazzi, non sapeva se davvero per tutti non era un problema ma i loro team stretti avevano fatto sentire da subito tutto il loro supporto, bhe in realtà sospettava, almeno per Mattia, che non fosse completamente all'oscuro della cosa, ricordava un episodio dopo il Brasile in cui stavano facendo pace tra loro, quando raggiunsero la squadra per parlare con calma incontrarono lo sguardo del capo, stava sorridendo. Alla battuta di uno dei meccanici che disse che adesso li avrebbero chiusi insieme in una stanza per fare pace Mattia rispose che non ve ne era bisogno, che avevano già risolto. Alle domande curiose sul cosa glielo facesse pensare non rispose, ma giurava che li guardava con un sorriso ancora più ampio, sia lui che Seb avevano pensato che, probabilmente, li stava cercando e li aveva visti baciarsi dopo aver fatto pace. Ovviamente non aveva mai letto nessuno di quegli articoli crudeli, sapeva ci sarebbe rimasto male e anche se la tentazione era forte lui le resisteva, non gli interessavano le opinioni altrui, non avrebbe mai lasciato infangare il suo amore per Seb da quelle vipere. Stava scegliendo cosa indossare quando sente delle braccia stringerlo con forza, chiude gli occhi concedendosi di rilassarsi. "Ciao amore."

Dopo aver salutato le figlie era andato a fare una doccia, ci aveva impiegato un po' più di tempo, a volte aveva bisogno di pensare, pensare a quello che stava accadendo, pensare a quello che sarebbe successo da li a poche ore. Sapeva che conoscere la propria famiglia sarebbe stata dura, sperava solo che avrebbero trovato il modo di parlare civilmente o avrebbe portato via Charles di corsa. Uscendo dal bagno aveva notato come il ragazzo stesse fermo vicino all'armadio con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, se questa cosa era un incubo per lui non immaginava cosa fosse per il ragazzo, aveva temuto sarebbe stato tutto troppo, ma ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine, Charles era una continua sorpresa e questa volta non era stato di meno. Era stato capace di trovare la forza laddove sembrava mancargli, alla fine si erano trascinati avanti, giorno per giorno, l'uno accanto a l'altro. "A cosa stai pensando? Sei indeciso su cosa mettere?" Lo bacia lungo il collo sentendolo rilassarsi e affidarsi a lui "staresti bene anche nudo, che ne dici?"

Ride alle sue parole cercando di liberarsi dalla sua presa ma lui era in una posizione di vantaggio, si sente sollevare e buttare sul letto, sempre ridendo si rigira tra le sue braccia guardandolo negli occhi. "Nudo? E' davvero il tuo miglior consiglio? Vuoi che ai tuoi venga un colpo?" Ride sentendolo aderire maggiormente al suo corpo baciandolo ovunque gli fosse possibile. "Che scemo sei" gli stringe appena i capelli stringendolo maggiormente a se chiudendo gli occhi, se stava vicino a lui nessuna paura o dubbio era abbastanza forte da farlo vacillare, lo sente sollevarsi appena e incrocia gli occhi con i suoi, gli accarezza il volto lentamente per poi azzerare le distanze baciandolo.

Ricambia il bacio tornando a stendersi su di lui, fa scivolare la mano oltre i suoi pantaloni e lo sente ridere cercando di porre resistenza, abbassa lo sguardo accennando un sorriso. "Mi sta forse rifiutando signor Leclerc?"

Sorride "dice bene signor Vettel, ho la doccia da fare e trovare abiti più adeguati di quelli da voi consigliati poiché, vi ricordo, tra poche ore mi presenterete ai vostri genitori." Lo spinge appena di lato ridacchiando avviandosi a fare la doccia.

Si mette di lato, con falsa aria sconsolata, osservando il ragazzo avviarsi in bagno, adesso sembrava più rilassato di poco fa, menomale. Si alza dal letto, anche lui doveva ancora scegliere cosa indossare, si avvicina al giornale che stava guardando il ragazzo, parlavano di vergognarsi, di quanti ne avesse avuti prima. Scuote la testa, aveva amato Hanna, l'aveva rispettata sempre, come moglie e come donna, semplicemente Charles lo aveva rapito, era orribile da dire ma l'amore che provava per lui gli aveva fatto dimenticare i sentimenti per lei.

"Seb, sei davvero sicuro che vestito così io non dia una brutta impressione ai tuoi?" Aveva perso il conto degli indumenti che aveva cambiato per non parlare delle varie combinazioni provate, non voleva apparire come quello che voleva fare colpo a tutti i costi ma nemmeno come quello che non se ne fregava nulla della loro opinione.

Osserva l'ennesimo cambio di vestito e scuote la testa divertito ma anche un po' esasperato "Charles, ascolta, io apprezzo che tu voglia mostrarti al meglio per i miei, ma davvero non serve, io sono innamorato di te per quello che sei e non per quello che credi di dover essere." Lo vede voltarsi verso di lui e accennare un flebile sorriso, si alza avvicinandosi a lui accarezzandogli la guancia "io ti trovo stupendo, sei vestito anche meglio di me devo dire." Sorride vedendolo ridacchiare ampiamente più rilassato "non c'è niente che non vada in te, vedrai, saranno loro ad innamorarsi di te e ad implorarmi di portarti da loro più spesso.

Inizialmente era stato rassicurato dalle parole di Sebastian, ma ora, dinanzi a quella casa, non riusciva nemmeno a scendere dalla macchina. Vede Sebastian scendere e, quando si accorge che lui non faceva lo stesso, fa il giro della macchina avvicinandosi al suo sportello e aprendolo porgendogli la mano per invitarlo a seguirlo. Prende un lungo respiro e stringe la sua mano per poi scendere, si lascia stringere da lui prima di incamminarsi insieme verso la porta, aveva appena suonato il campanello quando sente numerose voci provenire dall'interno, comincia a sentirsi appena agitato, gli era parso di capire che questa cena sarebbe stata in quattro, ovvero loro due e i genitori di Seb.

Sente la mano di Charles stringere di più la sua, non era possibile, non potevano averlo fatto, vede la porta aprirsi e chiude per un secondo gli occhi prima di vedere una delle sue sorelle aprire la porta. "Mel, tu qui..."

Stringe forte suo fratello in un abbraccio stringendo poi la mano al ragazzo accanto a lui, non erano state contente del divorzio ma a differenza dei genitori avevano sempre pensato che la felicità di Sebastian valesse quanto quella di Hanna, unica pecca era che le bambine ci fossero andate di mezzo. "Certo Seb, e non solo io, ma perché ti stupisci? Mamma lo aveva detto che sarebbe stata una cena in famiglia no? Ci siamo tutti noi, fratelli e sorelle, le nostre famiglie, e c'è anche Hanna con le bambine."

Sgrana leggermente gli occhi vedendo poi la sorella rientrare in casa, si volta verso Charles che sembrava un po' titubante ma gli da uno sguardo fiero e sicuro. Quanto lo amava, lo sapeva che probabilmente dentro stava morendo, non era pronto a questo, semplicemente era capace di accettare ogni sfida. Lo prende per mano entrando in casa chiudendo la porta, era arrabbiato, avrebbe cercato immediatamente i suoi per potergli parlare, lo avevano raggirato, era chiaro che la prima cena dovesse essere qualcosa di più intimo, di più personale. Amava la sua famiglia, era sempre felice di vederli, ma non sopportava che lo avessero fatto per mettere in difficoltà il suo compagno. Arrivano in soggiorno e tutti si zittiscono, li stavano osservando, stringe maggiormente la mano di lui guardandolo "Charles, io..."

"Papini, papini che bello siete arrivati" si libera dalla presa degli zii e corre subito ad abbracciare prima Seb e poi lanciandosi tra le braccia del papino più giovane "sorpresa papini, siete contenti? Nonna ha detto di non dirvelo così che era più bello."

Sente un sorriso nascere spontaneo vedendo Emilie seguita da Matilda correre incontro a loro, appena lo stringono ricambia la stretta sentendosi un po' meglio. Non era l'idea di conoscere la famiglia per intera che lo turbava, era il sospetto che avessero invitato tutti per farlo sentire estraneo? D'altronde lui non conosceva nessuno di loro per davvero, molti non li aveva nemmeno mai visti, si riscuote appena sentendosi salutare da Hanna che lo abbracciava, ricambia la stretta vedendola accennare un sorriso triste, forse lei non c'entrava nulla. Si guarda un po' in giro ricambiando i vari saluti imbarazzati che riceveva, lui era un combattente ma avrebbe dato tutto per essere già a casa in questo momento.

"Hanna" vede la donna e Charles voltarsi verso di lui "perdonami Hanna dove posso trovare i miei genitori?"

"Oh stanno ultimando le ultime cose in sala da pranzo, hanno detto che non hanno bisogno di aiuto."

Annuisce osservando il compagno "torno tra un momento, non preoccuparti ok?"

"Seb, davvero se lo fai per me, non c'è bisogno, probabilmente abbiamo capito male..."

"Torno subito" si avvia verso il salone, no, non avevano capito male, lui era stato chiaro, una cena solo tra loro quattro, per conoscersi meglio, questo non era giusto.

Vede il suo ex marito allontanarsi e guarda Charles accennando un sorriso, le piccole guardavano confuse la scena, non potevano capire. "Oh bhe, manca ancora qualche minuto, Emilie, Matilda, facciamo vedere i regali dei nonni al papino?"

Sorride sentendo le piccole gridare di si e afferrarlo per mano prima di portarlo in una stanza adiacente dove furono raggiunti anche da Hanna, il suo sguardo era ancora dispiaciuto, la ringraziava tacitamente per avergli concesso di prendere un po' d'aria insieme alle sue bambine.

Aveva raggiunto la sala da pranzo a grandi falcate, aveva spalancato la porta vedendoli sobbalzare, fu sua madre a prendere la parola. "Sebastian, ma che modi sono questi, sono sicura di averti dato un'educazione migliore di così."

"Perché lo avete fatto? Ero sicuro che avessimo chiarito di essere soli noi quattro, non bastano già i giornali a farci cattiverie? Non bastano già loro a tentare di distruggere la nostra relazione? Devo davvero mettermi in guardia anche dalla mia stessa famiglia?" Si volta verso suo padre sentendolo parlare.

"Ragazzo mio, non abbiamo certo fatto la cosa per un dispetto, dopotutto noi abbiamo fatto questo proprio per permettere al ragazzino di conoscere la nostra famiglia. Già Sebastian, qualora te lo fossi scordato quella la fuori è il concetto di famiglia per noi, cosa c'è? Non contano più niente per te? Saranno gettati come hai fatto con Hanna e le bambine?"

Stringe un pugno con forza, come poteva insinuare certe cose? Non lo tollerava, questo no. "Come osi?"

"Bada a come parli con me Sebastian, sono sempre tuo padre."

"E io non sono più un bambino, ma come puoi insinuare una cosa simile? Come puoi dire a me che ho abbandonato Hanna o le mie figlie? Tu lo sai, lo sai che non l'ho fatto, perché la cosa vi da tanta noia? La vita è mia, Hanna ha accettato la cosa, ci siamo lasciati pacificamente, le bambine amano Charles, lui con loro è un padre meraviglioso nonostan-"

"MA A LORO NON SERVE UN ALTRO PADRE!" Si volta verso la moglie che aveva poggiato la mano sulla spalla del marito esortandolo a stare calmo guardando poi verso Sebastian. 

"Coraggio caro, raggiungiamo gli altri, la cena è pronta ed è un peccato se si raffreddasse. In quanto al tuo compagno, non fa molta differenza se conosce prima o dopo la nostra famiglia, se ne vuole fare parte è meglio prima dopotutto." Si avvia nella stanza accanto col marito.

Cerca di raggiungerli, non sarebbe finito così il discorso, se avevano già deciso di non dargli alcuna possibilità allora a cosa serviva questa cena? Purtroppo li raggiunge solo quando erano già tornati dagli altri, vede il volto di tutti nella stanza e capisce che avevano sentito suo padre gridare. Si affretta a cercare Charles e sente come una pugnalata al cuore quando lo vede tenere basso lo sguardo sulle piccole che lo stringevano forte.

"Sebastian, sto parlando con te..."

Si volta verso suo padre, non aveva capito cosa gli avesse chiesto, quando ripete la domanda capisce che era meglio non aver capito.

"Ti ho chiesto se almeno hai salutato tua moglie prima di venire a parlare con noi di la."

Assottiglia lo sguardo "ho salutato Hanna, e le bambine" si avvicina a lui "non ho più una moglie, accettalo."

Lo guarda per un secondo sentendo poi Heike parlare e voltandosi verso di lei.

"Su su coraggio, andiamo a sederci a tavola, o si raffredda tutto" si avvia facendo strada agli ospiti.

"Papino ti siedi vicino a me?" Guarda papà Charles speranzoso.

"No Emilie io voglio sedermi accanto a papino." Si stringe dalla parte opposta di Charles.

"No Matilda non puoi, da una parte c'è papà."

"E perché? Papà può stare sempre con papino noi no, si può sedere vicino alla mamma."

"Bambine basta fare capri-"

"No Hanna, tranquilla, va bene così, mi sono mancate dato che non sono state a casa."

"EVVIVA!"

Sorride sentendo le piccole stringersi a lui e tirarlo poi.

"Charles..."

"Tranquillo Seb, va tutto bene" segue le piccole sedendosi con loro vedendo poi anche Sebastian e Hanna raggiungerli, a quanto pare i genitori di Sebastian non avevano accettato il divorzio come sembravano voler fare intendere quella sera nel ristorante. Se a farglielo capire non era bastato l'inizio della serata allora il proseguo era uno sbandieramento totale. Tutti parlavano di quanto Hanna fosse bella il giorno del matrimonio, di come tutta la famiglia si era innamorata di lei a prima vista. Norbert e Heike si erano soffermati, molto lungamente, su quanta gioia avessero provato quando Seb e Hanna avevano dato loro la prima nipotina e poi la seconda. Aveva notato Hanna sentirsi a disagio per lui, soprattutto quando avevano cominciato a dire come gli si fosse spezzato il cuore quando avevano annunciato il divorzio, avevano ritenuto quella opzione davvero infattibile dato che i due si amavano così tanto. Incrocia poco e niente lo sguardo di Sebastian, non sembrava avere ancora molta pazienza, le piccole erano state portate a letto già da un po' data l'ora, questo lo faceva sentire terribilmente solo. A quanto pare tutti si sarebbero fermati a dormire qui, sperava solo Seb non volesse fare lo stesso. Stava leggermente distaccandosi dalla conversazione quando sente Norbert chiamarlo un po' più forte, si volta verso di lui vedendolo ridacchiare arrogante.

"Cosa succede? La conversazione ti annoia? Noi ti annoiamo? Riesci a rimanere concentrato sulle cose solo se riguardano te?"

"N- no, io ecco stavo..." Sente le guance diventare leggermente calde, si era distratto appena per un momento.

"Va bene, va bene, non ha importanza, parliamo di te. Dunque, primo anno in Ferrari, bhe buona prestazione certo, molto bella la gara di Monza, deve essere stato davvero emozionante per te vero?"

"Si, è la gara che più mi è rimasta nel cuore, la migliore di questo anno, credo." Vede allungarsi un sorriso antipatico sul suo volto.

"Oh si si certo, immagino, non esattamente pulita da parte tua, lo ammetterai" sorride "ma d'altronde si ha bisogno anche di cattiveria nelle corse vero?" Ride apertamente "oh cielo, se tratti così le persone che dici di amare non voglio nemmeno immaginare come tratti quelle che odi."

"Io non... La formula uno non c'entra con no-"

"Con voi? Perché non siete esattamente le stesse persone sia qua che la? O Sebastian non veniva ancora a letto con te?"

"Papà adesso basta? Queste sono cose che riguardano solo noi, abbiamo già risolto riguardo la scorsa stagione." Cerca di mantenere la calma e di non urlare ma la pazienza stava venendo meno velocemente, ora che le bambine non erano più a tavola aveva potuto avere il ragazzo vicino e vedeva quanto chiaramente stesse tremando, doveva sentirsi davvero male.

"Cosa c'è di male? Sto solo dicendo che se questa è la correttezza che usa con chi ama si salvino quelli che odia."

Si alza vedendo Sebastian voltarsi verso di se e forzare un sorriso "scusate io, dovrei usare il bagno." Volta lo sguardo verso la sorella maggiore di Seb sentendola parlare.

"Oh lo trovi sulla destra subito dopo la stanza dove eravamo prima."

Vede il ragazzo ringraziare e allontanarsi dalla tavolata e torna a guardarli tutti accennando un sorriso amaro scuotendo la testa. "Ho sbagliato..."

"Stai forse rinsavendo, Sebastian?"

Lo guarda arreso senza perdere il sorriso "non sono mai stato più sereno e convinto in vita mia, io amo Charles eppure ho chiuso gli occhi cercando, sperando di cambiare qualcosa con questa serata, ma la verità è un'altra, avrei dovuto portarlo via di qui appena mi sono reso conto che eravate venuti meno alla parola data. Con permesso" si allontana dal tavolo sentendosi richiamare ma ignorando tutti, voleva solo raggiungere il suo ragazzo, sorride vedendolo seduto sul divano e alzarsi subito appena lo vede.

"Oh scusa, io, stavo solo..." Lo vede avvicinarsi a lui e si sente stringere tra le sue braccia e baciare, credeva di averci messo troppo e che fosse venuto a richiamarlo ma non era così, si lascia andare a quelle braccia e a quel bacio prima di allontanarsi piano. "Seb..."

"Perdonami Charles, che cosa ti ho fatto passare..." Gli accarezza delicatamente il volto, passa piano un dito sotto l'occhio, sembrava umido. "Andiamo a casa."

"SEBASTIAN, TI PROIBISCO CERTI ATTEGGIAMENTI IN CASA MIA!"

Si volta verso di lui accennando ancora un sorriso "non preoccuparti, adesso andiamo via, non commetterò ancora lo stesso errore, non ci vedrete più qui." Lo prende per mano e si avvia fuori da quella casa, ignora sua madre che lo richiamava quasi disperata, vede Charles titubante ma lo fa salire in macchina e riparte senza remore lasciandosi alle spalle la loro casa.

Arrivati a casa segue Sebastian fin dentro casa, non avevano parlato molto lungo il viaggio, voleva stesse tranquillo sembrava piuttosto arrabbiato, si avvicina piano al divano dove si era seduto e lo avvolge con le braccia chiudendo gli occhi. "Mi dispiace, io non volevo andasse così..."

Ricambia la stretta passandogli la mano tra i capelli che stringe appena spingendolo di più contro il proprio corpo "amore no, davvero non hai motivo di scusarti, anzi sono io che ripropongo le scuse, devi aver passato una serata orribile" sospira tenendoselo stretto continuando a coccolarlo distrattamente, sapeva che i suoi erano contro la relazione, non perché fossero due uomini ma perché lui era sposato, davano la colpa a Charles per essersi avvicinato ad un uomo impegnato, era stato inutile cercare di far capire loro che il ragazzo lo aveva lasciato per non rovinare il matrimonio. Era inutile fargli capire che ne era così tanto innamorato che non aveva sopportato la distanza per oltre una settimana, sperava davvero che questa serata avrebbe realizzato una svolta, che avrebbero capito che genere di ragazzo era, nulla di più errato.

"Andiamo a letto? Domani dobbiamo prendere un'aereo" non aveva dimenticato che sua madre voleva parlargli, sperava solo in una serata migliore di questa, non gli piaceva vedere quello sguardo triste sul volto del suo Seb, lo bacia a stampo prima di sfilarsi la camicia e tirargliela in testa. Vede il suo sguardo passare dal confuso al divertito prima di rincorrerlo di sopra.

Sente il cellulare squillare, apre stancamente gli occhi voltandosi accennando un sorriso, ovviamente Charles lo sospingeva per fargli zittire il cellulare senza nemmeno degnarsi di aprire gli occhi. Fa scorrere la mano lungo il suo collo dove era comparso qualche nuovo segno dopo aver fatto l'amore, amava marchiare quel corpo come suo anche se poi il ragazzo era costretto ad indossare maglioncini alti, poco male gli donavano. Si mette a sedere, ridacchiando nel notare il ragazzo tirare le coperte fin sopra la testa, prima di prendere il cellulare e rispondere, era Hanna. "Ehy Hanna, va tutto bene?"

"Ciao Seb, mi spiace ti ho svegliato? Stavo portando le bambine a casa ma siccome non hanno potuto salutarvi volevano passare di la, ci vorrà solo qualche minuto, lo so che dovete prendere un'aereo oggi."

"Non preoccuparti Hanna, come dici tu dobbiamo prendere un'aereo e dovevamo comunque alzarci ci hai fatto un piacere, in quanto alle bambine bhe, ci farebbe piacere se passaste di qua, anche a noi è dispiaciuto non poterle salutare." Si volta in direzione del compagno, ora completamente sveglio e attento. "Allora vi aspettiamo tra dieci minuti" attacca il cellulare e si distende nuovamente a letto massaggiandosi il volto.

"Seb, che fai? Abbiamo dieci minuti per fare la doccia e vestirci, non puoi tornare a stenderti" lo pizzica su un fianco vedendolo sorridere e afferrandogli il polso trascinandolo, piano, a stendersi sul suo corpo. "Seb, no non possiamo, dai facciamo la doccia" cercava di essere convincente ma più le labbra di Sebastian percorrevano la sua pelle più il suo autocontrollo andava a farsi benedire. Alla fine si ritrovano a fare la doccia insieme, lavandosi a vicenda, senza smettere d baciarsi ritrovandosi, poi, a vestirsi di corsa e appena in tempo per quando sentono suonare il campanello.

Apre la porta stringendo con forza le piccole che gli si buttano addosso prima di oltrepassarlo per andare da Charles, fa accomodare Hanna e insieme osservano le bambine travolgere completamente il ragazzo. Ridono insieme, se tutti avessero un cuore puro come le bambine ieri non sarebbe stato un tale disastro. "Posso offrirti qualcosa Hanna?"

Sorride scuotendo la testa "no grazie Seb, in realtà abbiamo appena fatto colazione fuori, sono io che porto qualcosa a voi, hanno scelto le bambine, spero conoscano davvero i vostri gusti" ridacchia poggiando il pacchetto con i dolci sul ripiano in cucina.

Sorride "grazie Hanna, il tuo è stato un dolce pensiero."

"Davvero nulla" si volta verso il ragazzo vedendolo tutto preso a giocare con le bambine. "Sta meglio?"

Resta ad osservare il ragazzo a sua volta,sembrava molto più sereno, in realtà si era sempre sforzato di mostrarsi forte, ma dopo ieri dubitava fosse rimasto illeso. "Si,è un ragazzo con una grande forza, credo sia la famiglia intera ad esserlo, a partire da sua madre."

"Mi dispiace per quello che ha passato quella sera, non sapevo cosa dire, mi dispiace."

"No Hanna, sono io che ho sbagliato, noi due dovremmo coprirci le spalle a vicenda, io l'ho abbandonato."

Lo colpisce piano alla spalla "questo non è vero, voi siete più uniti di chiunque io abbia mai visto."

Si massaggia la spalla divertito mentre vedeva le piccole strette a lui "si, siamo davvero uniti."

"Charles, lo so che vuoi essere buono con tutti i fan, ma davvero rischiamo di perdere l'aereo." Ormai non avevano più motivo di nascondersi, vedeva fan scattare foto, alcuni li incitavano a stare sempre uniti dicendo loro quanto i loro sentimenti fossero d'esempio. Erano brave persone ma lui non aveva voglia di perdere l'aereo per poi aspettarne un'altro.

Sorride e corre verso di lui prendendolo per mano, non gli importava niente di tutti quelli che scattavano foto, lui amava il tedesco e non si vergognava di questo. Alla fine si siedono ai loro posti e si volta verso Sebastian, sembrava pensieroso. "Va tutto bene Seb?"

Lo guarda accarezzandogli la guancia "niente meine liebe, mi chiedevo solo cosa tua madre e i tuoi fratelli penseranno di me."

Si poggia alla sua spalla sentendosi stringere la mano da lui "io so che loro ti accetteranno Seb." Tiene gli occhi chiusi, avevano deciso di riposare per tutta la durata del viaggio anche se non era eccessivamente lungo.

Si sentiva leggermente nervoso mentre la donna apriva la porta per accoglierli in casa, lo aveva accolto con un abbraccio timido scusandosi poi non sapendo se lo aveva infastidito, sorride alla donna scuotendo la testa. "No, nessun disturbo, anzi." Da alla donna l'omaggio che aveva portato per lei, dopo averlo ringraziato fa segno di accomodarsi, li incontra i fratelli di Charles per la prima volta.

Sorride per poi guardare il figlio "tesoro mi aiuti con le portate?"

Sorride vedendo i fratelli parlare con Sebastian, lo stavano tartassando sulla sua grandezza come pilota, gli stavano chiedendo cosa si provasse ad essere un pluricampione come lui. Scuote la testa divertito e raggiunge la madre per aiutarla. "Parla pure mamma, ti da noia perché è un uomo?"

"Charles, quanto mi fai antica?" Lo vede ridacchiare e fingere di pensare e gli da un leggero colpo dietro la testa. "No, ho solo una domanda amore, la scelta di lui, proprio lui, non so... Centra qualcosa con tuo padre?"

La guarda per poi ridere scuotendo la testa "mamma no, davvero no. Mio padre era un grande uomo, gli devo tanto, di Sebastian mi sono innamorato per tante qualità, ma davvero nulla che c'entri con... No mamma, io lo amo perchè Sebastian è stupendo, davvero mamma.

Lo guarda sorridendogli per poi prendere i piatti e vedendo il figlio prendere gli altri "bhe, è un bell'uomo Charles, sono sicura anche buono e non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo."

Il pranzo era davvero ottimo, era un piacere parlare con la famiglia di lui, non doveva essere stato facile per la donna portare avanti tre figli ma lo aveva fatto con grande forza, era davvero da ammirare. Stava ascoltando ancora i fratelli fare domande quando la donna ridendo li ferma.

"Ragazzi, fatelo respirare, non gli state dando tregua."

Sorride a Sebastian stringendogli la mano da sotto il tavolo mimando uno scusa.

Sorride "ma no non si preoccupi, è piacevole vedere tanta passione in loro."

"Oh mi fa piacere caro, ma adesso tocca a me" ridono tutti e alla fine gli chiede un po' delle sue figlie, Charles aveva parlato tanto di come fossero adorabili. "Se, se non azzardo troppo, avrei comprato delle bambole per le piccole."

Guarda la donna stupita e si sente quasi commosso "Emilie e Matilda saranno felicissime, immagino non vedranno l'ora di conoscerla."

"No Sebastian."

Sussulta appena, forse non voleva vederle "oh, mi scusi..."

"No, non devi darmi del voi, ti prego dammi del tu, non vedo l'ora di conoscere le mie nipotine, le posso chiamare così vero?"

"Ehy, ma sono anche le nostre nipotine, Charles è papà."

Ride "scommetto che sono più responsabili le bambine che Charles."

Li guarda falsamente sconvolti per la mancanza di fiducia dei suoi fratelli ma ride a sua volta quando vede tutti ridere e da un piccolo colpo a Seb sulla spalla.

Avevano finito di pranzare ed erano stati in giro per Monaco, la cena avevano voluto prepararla Sebastian e Charles, una volta finito aveva impedito all'uomo di ripulire, anche se si era offerto, ma chiama il figlio maggiore per potergli parlare.

Segue la madre in cucina, non aveva detto nulla della serata a casa dei genitori di Sebastian, non voleva che fosse condizionata. "Allora mamma? Cosa ne pensi?"

Sorride, era così chiaro che provassero sentimenti l'uno per l'altro, si guardavano come se al mondo esistessero solo loro. "Mi piace, è davvero un brav'uomo Charles, certo ha divorziato, ma immagino che lo abbia fatto perché il cuore non gli ha dato altra scelta." Si volta verso di lui accennando un sorriso accarezzandogli la guancia. "Avete tutta la mia approvazione, anche se non vi serve."

Stringe la madre in un forte abbraccio chiudendo gli occhi "ti sbagli mamma, ci serve, più di quanto tu possa credere."

La serata era stata tranquilla, avevano visto un film poi erano saliti di sopra per riposare, il viaggio era stato comunque stancante anche se non troppo lungo, si mette a letto guardandosi intorno, non era sicuro ma probabilmente quella era la stanza di Charles, anche se vi era un letto matrimoniale.

Sorride uscendo a sua volta dal bagno per poi avvicinarsi a lui salendo sul letto e sedendosi addosso a lui accarezzandogli le spalle. "Allora, hai passato una serata piacevole? A mamma tu piaci" lo massaggia sulle spalle.

Poggia le mani sulle sue gambe accarezzandole appena stringendo un po' di più la presa "ho parlato alle bambine delle bambole, hanno detto di ringraziare la nonna." Lo guarda negli occhi vedendolo sorridere spontaneo. "Adoro la tua famiglia Charles."

"Mia madre sarà al settimo cielo, lei aspetta delle nipotine da quando siamo nati" ridacchia con lui per poi avvicinarsi alle sue labbra baciandolo con passione dando qualche movimento con il bacino sentendosi stringere i fianchi per fermarlo. "Sebastian..."

"Cosa vuoi fare? Non ci pensare nemmeno" gli da un leggero colpo sul sedere "stenditi accanto a me e fai il bravo."

"Ma io ti voglio" si stende addosso a lui cominciando a baciarlo con desiderio spingendosi con forza contro di lui.

Ricambia il bacio per poi afferrarlo e invertire le posizioni, lo blocca sotto di se spingendosi tra le sue gambe, lo sente ansimare sempre di più, lo sente aprire le gambe per dargli spazio. Sorride sulle sue labbra prima di sollevarsi e stendersi di lato. "Dormi e fa il bravo, non ci penso nemmeno a farlo con la tua famiglia in casa."

Sussulta mettendosi a sedere guardandolo incredulo "stai scherzando? Ma allora perché hai?" Lo vede sorridere tenendo gli occhi chiusi e si avvicina baciandolo "no, sei un bastardo..."

Lo avvolge con un braccio spegnendo la luce "non transigo, dormi liebe."

Alla fine addormentarsi era stata dura, quello scemo del suo ragazzo se decideva una cosa era impossibile fargli cambiare idea. Avevano fatto colazione con tutta calma, Sebastian aveva azionato la videochiamata con le piccole, sua madre era commossa parlando con loro, quando l'avevano chiamata nonna per ringraziarla delle bambole avrebbe giurato di vederla piangere. Avrebbero voluto si fermassero un po' più a lungo ma non era davvero possibile, dovevano rincasare e cominciare ad allenarsi seriamente per la stagione. Il volo li aveva portati a casa sul tardo pomeriggio, stavano portando le valigie in camera quando sentono il campanello suonare. "Amore apri tu?"

"Si non preoccuparti" posa la valigia e si avvicina alla porta aprendo rimanendo di sasso "mamma."

Sente la porta aprirsi ma non sente nessuna voce e si affaccia rimanendo stupito, era Heike, sembrava sola.

"Ciao Sebastian, non sapevo quando sareste tornati, io stavo nel locale qui vicino, ho visto la macchina e allora..."

Si sposta per farla accomodare, dopo che si era seduta vede Charles andare in cucina a preparare un thè, anche se non era stato trattato nei migliori dei modi lui non mancava mai di essere educato. "Come mai sei qui mamma? Sei sola?"

Annuisce, suo marito aveva detto che non si sentiva pronto a parlare con lui "volevo scusarmi, ho pensato molto a quella serata." Guarda le bambole, sapeva che erano andati dalla madre del ragazzo. "Dopo che siete andati via, stesso le tue sorelle hanno detto che abbiamo esagerato, anche Fabian era furioso." Osserva il ragazzo sedersi accanto a suo figlio e venire avvolto dalle sue braccia. "Emilie e Matilda, sono completamente pazze di lui, i bambini non mentono, e parlano di te come la persona più fantastica del mondo." Vede suo figlio sorridere così orgoglioso al ragazzo, non si meravigliava che suo figlio sfidasse tutti loro, era davvero innamorato. "La stessa Hanna ha lasciato la cena dicendo che abbiamo giudicato Charles davvero male." Prende ancora un sorso di thè, la stavano ascoltando in silenzio. Tutto questo non può essere per caso, e poi alla cena, ti sei comportato con educazione nonostante tutto."

"Ve l'ho detto signora Vettel, io sono innamorato di suo figlio, non accetto di perderlo, ma ho intenzione di mostrare il mio amore con educazione, sempre."

Lo ascolta per poi annuire "io voglio davvero provare a conoscerti Charles, lo so che non è giusto ma vorrei tu provassi a capire che per noi, come dire, è stata dura vedere il matrimonio, tutto, andare in pezzi."

"Nemmeno io sono riuscito a perdonarmi subito ma, io sono innamorato di lui, lui lo è di me... Io..."

"No, non mi devi alcuna spiegazione, mio figlio non ha mai agito in preda a un colpo di testa, so che la sua scelta è ragionata, dovevo solo accettare che noi non abbiamo diritto di intrometterci."

"Mamma..."

"Sono seria Sebastian, so di parlare anche a nome di tuo padre, vorremmo davvero conoscere meglio Charles."

Stringe la mano del ragazzo guardandolo negli occhi, in realtà avrebbe capito un suo rifiuto.

"Heike, mi piacerebbe farmi conoscere meglio..."

Sorride dolce "siamo noi a non avertelo permesso."

"Solo che la cena si terrà qui, mamma."

"Seb" non voleva obbligarli a fare un viaggio fino a casa loro.

"Mi sembra giusto."

Avevano chiesto alla donna se volesse fermarsi a dormire da loro, aveva detto che doveva assolutamente andare ma prima di farlo aveva abbracciato entrambi, lo aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva aggiunto che era davvero un ragazzo speciale e lo ringraziava per la possibilità. In realtà aveva chiarito che in un futuro avrebbe avuto piacere di rincontrare tutta la famiglia, solo riteneva fosse importante riuscire a farsi capire e accettare prima da lei e Norbert. Dopo averla salutata vanno entrambi a sedersi sul divano, si poggia alla spalla di Seb sentendo i cellulari emettere un bip. Decide di lasciare che sia lui a prendere il cellulare e a controllare, lo vede sorridere e gli chiede chi fosse.

"Mattia, ha mandato un messaggio con i nostri orari, ha scritto che sa che leggeremo questo messaggio insieme ma lo ha inviato ad entrambi ugualmente" lo stringe "alla mia coppia preferita fuori e dentro la F1,ha aperto così il messaggio." Lo sente ridacchiare e lo stringe di più "ci ha chiesto se siamo pronti alla nuova sfida."

Si stringe a lui con più forza, che la sfida fosse dietro la visiera di un casco o semplicemente nella vita non faceva differenza. "Si, mon amour, sempre pronti, insieme."

Ricambia la stretta verso l'amato "si liebe, insieme."


End file.
